


Snapshots of Buffy during AtS S5.

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, fitb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi





	Snapshots of Buffy during AtS S5.

**1\. Summer. (post-Chosen)**

Some days, all Buffy feels is loss.

But there are other days - days when she feels as light as a feather...

Because she knows that she will never again have to face the sofa where she found her mother dead. Or the spot where Tara was shot. Or the bathroom where Spike tried to...

She will never have to walk past her own grave again or the place she buried Chloe. Or Angel's mansion where her heart was almost broken for good.

And she lifts her head, breathing in her new freedom as she whispers a thank you to Spike.

 

**2\. Autumn. (post-Chosen)**

Buffy once promised Dawn to show her the world, but it was not until after Sunnydale became a crater that she was really able to fulfill that promise. For months they enjoyed their newfound freedom discovering Europe, until one day in late autumn, sat at a little café in Rome, Dawn declared. "You know - I like it here."

Buffy smiled. "Me too! I mean the shopping alone... Lets go looking for a flat and get some sort of Italian phrase book - I want to understand when the vampires insult me!"

It took a long time before Dawn stopped laughing.

 

**3\. Winter. (Damage)**

_Wolfram &amp; Hart. International, institutionalised evil. Endless pages detailing atrocities that made Buffy's stomach churn. And Angel was working for them... never actually telling her about this, never explaining, never... _

_Did she even know him anymore? Because if_ this_ was what he had chosen, they didn't even live on the same planet._

"Buffy? I'm sorry but we need a decision..."

She looked up at Giles, mind made up. "Get our Slayer back. Then let him know that we don't trust him - we're not on the same side anymore."

_A clean break. And this time_ she _would be the one walking away. _

 

**4\. Winter. (post-Damage)**

Buffy went to see Dana. Faith was there already, doing her best to help the professionals Giles had gathered understand what exactly they were dealing with.

The two Slayers watched her; listening, assessing, trying to work out how to relate to her. Hearing Andrew tell of what Dana had done in LA, Buffy felt her insides go cold and leaden.

When he'd left she turned to Faith.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

Faith was silent for a long time, then slowly shook her head. "Wasn't you, B. She chose it. Chose the strength. Nobody can ever hurt her again."

 

**5\. Spring. (pre-TGiQ)**

It was 3 days after Andrew moved in, that Buffy realised that he was keeping secrets from her. It took a great deal of 'persuation' before he spilled, and the news left her reeling. Spike had been alive for _months_ and never even called?

It took a while to sink in, but then she squared her shoulders.

"Fine! If he's going to be a jerk, then so be it! You know what? No more mourning for me - I'm going to have fun from now on!"

She thought for a moment.

"And I think I'll give that Immortal guy a call!"

 

**6\. Spring. (post-TGiQ)**

There are many reasons why Buffy enjoys dating The Immortal.

He is impossibly handsome and tall, dresses with exquisite taste and dances incredibly well. He knows all the best restaurants and is like a private tour guide around Rome's lesser known spots. He makes her laugh with his slightly pompous ways, but she enjoys his many presents and the fact that he always pays. And his yacht is like a floating dream, making her feel like the queen of Eurotrash.

But the best thing - the one thing that outshines all the rest: He doesn't love her. And he never will.


End file.
